During storage, the ice crystals present in frozen products tend to increase in size as a result of dynamic processes such as recrystallisation. This can lead to poor product characteristics such as poor appearance and unacceptable mouthfeel and/or to product damage. It has been suggested previously to use proteins termed “anti-freeze proteins” (also known as “ice structuring proteins”) to inhibit the process of ice recrystallisation.